King of the Void
by animeman12
Summary: The Void. The dimension within which all souls go after death. Its magic is innumerable and all powerful, having only one user. That user being good friends with Makarov and the Mages of Fairy Tail and thus chaos ensues on a daily basis, much to the chagrin of the Magic Council in Era. Humor because its Fairy Tail. Rating may change. Anyone else I should tie to this?


Yeah... plot bunnies... lets leave it at that. Anyway this is probably the only one of the many plot bunnies that've been bugging me that I will post, and I'll probably put some of them up as challenges. Regardless this will be updated less than my other stories... and since I tend not to update for months... don't expect another chapter for a _long_ time. Enjoy!

_**Fairy Tail and all canon characters are owned by Hiro Mashima**_

It being several days since Erza Scarlet returned from her 'arrest' Fairy Tail has returned to its version of 'normal'. Normal being two or more members, usually Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster, getting into a fight on a daily basis and dragging most of the guild into it until Erza or the Guildmaster and one of the Ten Wizard Saints Makarov Dreyer. So far though a fight had yet to break out, and thus Lucy Heartfillia, not that any members of Fairy Tail knew her last name, was sitting at a table moping about paying her rent.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something" the white haired, and admittedly well endowed, head waitress Mirajane Strauss said kindly placing a cup in front of the depressed blonde. "Arigato Mira-chan" the blonde said with a smile. Whatever she would be doing next however was cut off by a loud cry of "Incoming!" from outside the guild. "Shin's back" Mirajane commented pulling out a large barrel, about the size of Mirajane herself, from behind the bar and pouring a cup with its contents. "How did-" Lucy asked no one in particular only to be cut off by a pitch black circle about the size of one of the tables surrounded by the edges of a black magic circle appeared on the wall opposite the bar Mirajane had put the cup down. Several seconds later a light brown blur flew out of the circle and landed on the ground making a loud thud and began to skip its way over to the bar a grunt being heard every time it hit the ground. After a couple bounces the blur began to spin and it landed on the bar, only to stop suddenly and reveal a short black haired man with dark brown eyes and a light brown travelers cloak that obscured the rest of his body sitting on the bar as if he'd hopped onto it from behind it.

"Arigato Mira-chan" the man, Shin, Lucy believed, Mirajane had called him, said picking up the cup and downing it in one go. "Hey" Shin said turning to Makarov, who happened to be sitting in his usual spot on the bar a couple feet away, "Old man how've ya been?" he finished with a large grin and closed eyes, thus he never saw the giant fist, curtsey of Makarov's Titan Magic, that flew into his body sending him spiraling into a nearby table. "Nani...?" Lucy asked quietly, weirded out by her Guildmaster's violent reaction, to what she assumed was being called old, given that many members of the guild called him Ji-chan (old man/gramps) on a daily basis.

"You're one to call _me_ old Shin" Makarov said simply his arm retracting back to its standard size. "But you look more your age than me, and besides it'd be weird if I called you boy now wouldn't it?" Came Shin's reply as he dusted his cloak off as if nothing had happened, "Anyway I managed to track down that mage you told me about, and you were right he's a strong one just needs a little... experience to back up the natural talent" "Experience wouldn't have stopped you from dragging me to this Kami-forsaken place would it have?" came a voice, that Lucy found familiar, from outside the guild doors. Where she'd heard the voice from was revealed when she looked towards the door at the man that had walked in.

Wearing a high collared white jacket, with the collar folded down, with the collar and inside edges a shade of grey or dark black, the inside front being held to each side by a thin string like cord wrapped around two buttons, a dark redish shirt mostly covered by the jacket, light blue pants, and brown shoes with an indistinguishable black pineapple like hairstyle was the former dark mage of Eisenwald Kageyama, looking slightly battered and exhausted. "Nope" Came Shin's cheerful reply seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had brought a member of a Dark Guild, as well as a known convict who was supposed to be in prison, into the guild.

"Shin! Fight me!" Natsu yelled happily, completely oblivious to, or just not caring about, the fact that Kageyama had entered, as he flew at Shin with a flaming fist, only for a black circle, much like the one Shin had used to enter the Guild, appeared in front of him as he was about to make contact with Shin's face causing Natsu to fall into it as another one appeared behind Kageyama with Natsu flying out of it. Kageyama, to his credit, didn't flinch as he simply sidestepped Natsu as he flew forward and ate floorboard.

"Natsu" A flying blue cat by the name of Happy whined as he floated over to him, "I told you Shin would do that again" shook him slightly to rouse Natsu who then sat up with a bolt "I thought for sure I had him that time" "Maybe if you didn't yell at him to fight you, it'd be easier to sneak up on him" Grey said completely ignorant to the fact that he was missing his clothes "Grey" Lucy said getting his attention before pointing down "Gah! Where'd my clothes go!?" He yelled frantically as someone threw his discarded underwear and pants at him from behind. "You must be the Lucy I've heard so much about" Shin said completely ignoring the chaos that ensued with his arrival with Kageyama and had managed to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"What was that you slanted eyed bastard!?" "You heard me droopy eyed pervert!" Natsu responded his and Grey's foreheads pushing against each other as lightning shot between their faces. "Are you Fairy Tail flies always like this?" Kageyama asked sitting at a table and rubbing his aching temples. "WHAT'D YOU CALL US!?" Both Natsu and Grey yelled turning their anger onto Kageyama who rose to the occasion "You heard me you flies!" This resulted in a small fight that quickly escalated when one of Kagemyama's Knuckle Shadow's fists misses Grey and ends up punching Elfman in the stomach. "What kind of Man attacks someone when they're not ready!?" He yelled raising his right arm and charging Kageyama "Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" His arm changed into what looked like a giant metal gauntlet and threw a powerful punch at Kageyama, who dodged causing Elfman to hit Nab, who was standing in front of the Request Board looking at jobs but not actually thinking of taking any causing him to crash into the board destroying it. Nab retaliates with a punch, his arm cover with a red ethereal figure of an eagle sending Elfman flying into Krov and Niggy who are then drawn into the fight as their magic hit other members drawing them in, until a good portion of the guild was fighting it out a few feet behind Shin.

"H-hai..." Lucy answered sweatdropping at how he ignored the brawl he'd caused "Wait... what have I done to have you hear of me?" "Well I've heard you control an Earth Demon, able to tunnel through solid rock in seconds, that you can single handedly control both Grey and Natsu at the same time, and contain enough magical power to level a city" Shin said waving his hands dramatically, and childishly. "Where do people come up with this stuff" Lucy cried depressingly. Immediately and suddenly getting over her depression at said rumors she turned to Shin "You never really introduced yourself" She said causing him to pause and smack his forehead "Gomen'nasai Lucy-chan" he said bowing slightly as Lucy sweatdropped, yet again, at the chan suffix he'd added to her name after just meeting her "I am Shin Ito (Core Yarn/Threads depending on where you look) the strongest unaffiliated mage, to my knowledge, in the world and only user of Void Magic" He finished bowing lower and raising his head to look at her, his neck only able to allow him to look as high up as her chest not that he was complaining at having to stare at her sizable bust.

"Void magic?" She asked sitting down at one of the only tables still intact and half watched Makarov use his Titan magic to create an extremely large fist, with which he crushed the fighting guild members. "A Lost Magic due to its... harmfulness" Shin responded sitting on the other side of the table and turning to where the guild members were crushed "Kageyama how many'd you beat?" He called at the black haired Shadowmage, who was lucky enough to only have his lower body underneath Makarov's fist "At least twenty-five" Came his response to which Shin shook his head "Disgraceful"

"What?!" Kageyama yelled his eyes losing their irises due to his anger "I defeated twenty-five mages of what you call the strongest guild in Fiore, how is that disgraceful?!" "My goal was for you to beat twenty-six, that's why I sent Natsu your way with the portal" Shin responded causing Kageyama's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance as his eyes flicked over to Warren, who'd stayed out of the fight, because he knew what Makarov would do, and was talking with Max sending his shadows at them. Warren quickly turned in Kageyama's direction but isn't fast enough to dodge the Knuckle Shadow that smacked both him and Max on the head causing them to fall to the floor in surprise "There twenty-seven mages" Kageyama said to Shin "Not what I was expecting but I'll accept it" he said before turning to Lucy "Hey! You're not going to get this fist off me!?" Kageyama yelled in indignation before he was hit in the face by an empty cup Shin had thrown "Quiet! Think of it as pain tolerance training without having to fight me, because frankly... you take one hit and you're down and that is unacceptable" He shot at the mage before turning to Makarov "Increase the pressure please" He said nicely receiving yet another enlargened fist to his face, this time without him moving, making Lucy jump back in surprise

"Very well, but only because you asked nicely!" Makarov said cheerfully his hand returning to his side and the other hand pushing farther down into the bodies of the mages beneath it. "Kuso" Kageyama muttered, many others following his example though most of them completely underneath Makarov's fist "You have any questions?" Shin asked holding his hand out to help Lucy stand "Arigato" Lucy said smiling taking his hand and standing "Lucy..." Came a pathetic call from under the fist, prompting her to look in its direction and see Natsu's upper body come out from under the fist with a loud pop. "Help me..." he moaned, completely out of energy "Light something on fire... please"

"No! I'm not lighting anything on fire!" Lucy yelled at him as Shin laughed turning to Makarov "He's desperate... I think that he's had enough, and considering he's one of the stronger, at least physically, mages in the guild maybe you should let them up" "Hai, I can only punish them so much" Makarov agreed returning his fist to its normal size and place at his side. "Arigato Shin" Grey muttered from the very center of where Makarov's fist had been somehow having gotten the rest of his clothes on during the fight. "So again... Lucy-chan any questions?" Shin said ignoring Grey and the rest of the guild members again

"How is Void Magic harmful, aside from the fact that its magic?" She asked as Happy fed Natsu some he had gotten from someone's house and they started poking Grey's face with the stick the fire was on. "Its... complicated" Shin said rubbing the back of his head and sitting down again "Void Magic is a magic that allows me to control the forces within the Void, where all being go when they die. Most of it, though, consists of minor magic and almost anyone can use it, if they have enough willpower to prevent it from consuming them and to function on a daily basis at the same time" "You control... magic in the place where we go when we die?" Lucy asked intrigued and horrified at the same time "So you could kill us all with a thought?" "Not exactly" Shin said in light amusement "The power over Life and Death takes so much magic power that if I ever want to use it, I have to save enough to level most of Fiore and that's just one life. So if I wanted to kill you it'd be simpler to just use standard magic which is still a large amount of magic power" it took Lucy's expression around ten minutes to leave one of complete and utter shock.

After that the day proceeded as normal, with Shin, Erza, and Makarov's presences, as well as what happened a little while before, preventing the breakout of any more fights. Nab was standing near, or leaning against more like from the injuries of the last brawl, the newly rebuilt Request Board, Elfman was yelling about being a 'Man', Levy was reading, Cana was having a drinking contest with Kageyama, and Mirajane was serving and occasionally sending glares at people who were ogling her. "Kageyama!" Shin yelled distracting the Shadowmage from the drinking contest he'd somehow found himself in, allowing Cana to down multiple shots while he had his head turned, ensuring his lose "Wah?" He asked, his words slurred due to his intoxication.

"I got a job and you're doing all the work" He answered walking over and slapping Kageyama hard enough to send him into a wall "What was that for?!" "You were drunk and now you're not" Shin responded watching Happy leave with an S class mission request out of the corner of his eye _'lets see how you do eh Natsu?'_ Shin thought flicking his eyes back to Kageyama "You see this request?" He asked handing it to the mage to look it over after he nodded "So all we have to do... is catch Bellior the Magic Thief?! Are you crazy?!" "Nope, and you're doing all the work" Shin said with an eyesmiles before Kageyama grabbed him by his cloak and dragged his face down to his eye level "You're crazy you know that?!" Kageyama demanded "Yup" Shin said shoving Kageyama towards the door "Now move it!" "I don't want to lose my magic!" "I have a way to prevent that, so don't worry" "I'm sorry if I don't find that very reassuring!" They all but yelled at each other as they left the Guild and Magnolia in general through a portal that Shin had silently called forth in front of them.

DONE! Yes! That plot bunny is gone! What'd you think? Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? As I said in the beginning AN this probably won't be updated very often.


End file.
